


Carpe Diem

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [622]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Unconventional Families, cartoons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:32:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: Walking in, he sees one of his and Amani's favorite episodes ofPhineas and Ferbplaying on the TV.  Jacob is standing in front of the TV with his head thrown back, shaking his butt as he tries to do all of the dance moves in the song.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shatterpath](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/gifts).



> Date Written: 27 December 2016  
> Word Count: 333  
> Written for: Shatterpath  
> Prompt: happy  
> Summary: Walking in, he sees one of his and Amani's favorite episodes of _Phineas and Ferb_ playing on the TV. Jacob is standing in front of the TV with his head thrown back, shaking his butt as he tries to do all of the dance moves in the song.  
>  Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-seven weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Okay, funny story. This was supposed to be about Jacob and Veronica. And once again, I transposed names and numbers and made it Jacob and Amani. And Damien, because of _Phineas and Ferb_ , which is all Shatterpath's fault. And speaking of _Phineas and Ferb_ , the lyrics quoted are from the song "Carpe Diem" from the "Rollercoaster: the Musical" episode 02x63 of _Phineas and Ferb_ , and are written by Dan Povenmire, Jeff "Swampy" Marsh, and Martin Olson.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"And you don't have to build a rollercoaster!"

Damien glances up as he hears Jacob's slightly off-key singing from the den. When the boy cuts off mid-word to laugh, he gets curious. It only takes a moment to set aside the vegetables he's prepping for dinner, and then he's off to the den. Walking in, he sees one of his and Amani's favorite episodes of _Phineas and Ferb_ playing on the TV. Jacob is standing in front of the TV with his head thrown back, shaking his butt as he tries to do all of the dance moves in the song. Jacob laughs again, then looks to his left, as if someone's there. The hairs rise on the back of Damien's neck at the thought that one of Jacob's drawing people is around without the boy doing any of his drawing. And then he remembers a conversation from months ago.

"'Cause every day's a brand new day, you gotta Carpe Diem," he sings along with the cartoon.

Jacob stills and whips around to stare at Damien with wide eyes. "Damien! You know the song, too!"

"Of course, I do, buddy," Damien replies as he walks over to join Jacob. "This is in my top five favorite episodes of _Phineas and Ferb_."

"That's what Amani said, too." Jacob glances over his shoulder to the left again, then giggles. "Amani says you can sing 'Whatcha' Doin'?' really well. If I start the episode over again, will you sing it for me?"

Damien purses his lips and chuckles. "Yeah, Amani better be glad that he's a ghost because I wanna kick his butt for telling you that." When Jacob starts to look upset, Damien shakes his head. "It's okay, buddy. I'm not mad. And yes, let's start the episode over. You and me and Amani can do all songs and dances and stuff. Even if I can't see or hear him. How's that sound?"

Instead of answering, Jacob grabs for the remote to restart the episode.


End file.
